batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Roleplay
This is the Page for The Batman Roleplay. People Heroes * Batman (Coolot1) * Robin (Coolot1) * Red Hood (Coolot1) * Bat Girl (Coolot1) * Huntress (Garybnumb8) * Spoiler (Garybnumb8) * El Gaucho (Garybnumb8) * Red Robin (FeralG5) * Nightwing (FeralG5) Villians * Joker (Coolot1) * Harley Quinn (Coolot1) * Riddler (Coolot1) * Killer Croc (Coolot1) * Bane (Garybnumb8) * Cluemaster (Garybnumb8) * Anarky (Garybnumb8) * Mr. Freeze (FeralG5) Roleplay Batcave Batman: Huntress give me The Joker's possition. (Coolot1) Huntress: I don't know, he's off map! (Garrybnumb8) Joker crashes into the Batcave. Joker: I'm here Kiddies! (Coolot1) Batman: Joker. Huntress: He knows where we live!? how!? Unknown: Me... (Garrybnumb8) Bane smashes through the car. Joker: Yep. A gift from Mexico to you. He starts shooting Pies. Batman: Huntress you get Joker. I will deal with Bane. (Coolot1) Huntress shoots at him with her cross bow but she is hit with on of the pies. Huntress: Hmm... normal pi- The pie blows up. Joker: Think I will give you non Deadly Pie? Also this. Squirts water. Batman: You're going down Bane. (Coolot1) Bane: I found out where you live and I once brock you, I match you in mind and I'm stronger than you... Bane picks up Batman and throws him in to a wall Bane: I'm clearly better than you... Huntress tips the Joker and gets up. Batman: Well I learn from my mistakes. He throws explosive batarangs at him. Joker: Cute one Aren't you? (Coolot1) Huntress: Daww! You think I'm cute? She shoots him with a net arrow. Bane tries to grab the batarangs but they blow up in his face. Bane: ...I suddenly feel very angry... Joker: Yes, but my Girlfriend is cuter than you, and will kick your Ass. Harley Quinn comes in. Harley Quinn: Come on Huntress fight me like a man. Batman: This will put you to sleep Bane. Electrocutes him. Batman: Nightwing come here. We need you to fight a villian. (Coolot1) Bane collapses. Huntress: "Man"... didn't know you thought of yourself that way... Huntress runs towards Quinn with an arrow. Harley Quinn: I don't you do. She dodges it and slams her with her hammer. Huntress kicks Harley in the knee before getting back up. Bane gets back up but is very weak. Bane: I can bearlly feal my legs... Harley jumps back up and triple slams her with her hammer. Harley Quinn: Aw. You try to hurt me. Batman kicks him in the legs. Batman: You said you was better than me? I think not. While Joker is just watching eating popcorn Huntress: One down two to go... Huntress headbutts Harley. Harley jumps up and punches Huntress 10 times. Batman punches Joker. Joker: I think not. Headbutts Batman knocking him out. Huntress falls knocked out also. Joker:Harley, Bane lets split. Joker and Harley leave with them. The Search Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing and Spoiler arrive at the Batcave but they find no one there. Nightwing: Looks like we're a little late (FeralG5) Red Robin: I know, right? (FeralG5) Spoiler: Judging on the blood, dents and that Batman shaped hole in the wall, I'd say there was a struggle, cameras surround the Batcave and the Batcomputer is hooked up to them all, someone else look up the videos... I don't know all the buttons... Nightwing: Ok, I'll do it They see everything that happend. Spoiler: ...Joker said he knew someone in Mexico, does anyone know how to get there? Robin: Well maybe Bane? Spoiler: No stupid, he said Bane was a gift so someone broke Bane out and gave him to Joker, and no I won't apologies. Robin: There are a few choices. Someone with a wierd spanish name, Riddler, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze. Red Robin: Seriously Damian? Robin: I don't speak Spanish. El Gaucho appears on the Batcomputer. El Gaucho: So Bane escaped... do you guys need help? because I can get over there like that! He fails to snap. Robin: Sure El Bancho. Nightwing: I think we should try and find Bruce first El Gaucho: Not my name and I can help with that! Robin: Well Bruce and Huntress are chilling in the cave. And also doesn't those words read like a Riddle? Wait Riddler! And was it snowing in July Yesterday. That must be Mr. Freeze. Spoiler: Joker told Riddler where we live!? We need to move! fast! Robin: And maybe Mr. Freeze too. Lets split up into two teams. Me, and Spoiler take on Icecream head. While Bell Nacho, Red Robin, and Nightwing take Mr. Riddles. Okay! Nightwing: I'll contact Bruce and Helena to give us a helping hand In Mr. Freeze's Lair. Robin: Well Spoiler can you spoil this movie? Spoiler: You're really bad at puns, you know that? She runs off. Robin: Wait for me! Bumps into Mr. Freeze. Unknown: Freeze! I heard foot se- The Cluemaster comes down. Cluemaster: Robin!? Who did you bring with you!? Robin: The Movie Spolier. Mr Freeze: Well, look what the cat dragged in. Its time for you two to learn to chill out Robin: I am not a cat. I am a Human Bird! Spoiler: Jeez, and I thought Robin was bad at puns. Robin: Hey! Mr Freeze: Enough talking. Let's get the action started Mr Freeze fires his freeze gun Robin dodges it. Robin: You get freeze, I get clues. Spoiler pulls a gun. Spoiler: Spoilers, this is a flame thrower. Mr Freeze: Oh, fuck me Robin: Hey Clues. Here is a Robinrang Throws a Robinrang at him. Cluemaster pulls a gun and shoots it. Cluemaster: Never call me that again! He fires it multiple times at Robin. He dodges it. Robin: Lets have the 2 villians Dance shall we. Pushes Cluemaster into Mr. Freeze. Cluemaster gets back up. Cluemaster: Hay come on, I'm the nicest of your villains, I give you clues to where I am! so why don't you go easy on me? Mr Freeze: *Note to self, never form a partnership with stupidmaster again* Cluemaster: So, what do you say? He slowly pulls a knife out of his back pocket. Joker comes in a heli. Joker: Come one Kids. We're going to Vegas! Mr Freeze, and Cluemaster left with Joker. Robin: They are gone. In The Riddler's lair Nightwing: Why didn't you contact me sooner Bruce? I would've loved to join in on the fun. Batman: Well Not my fault we weren't outnumbered until Harley came. El Gaucho: NW... NW!... you driffted off there... something about Batman... Red Robin: Shut up, everyone. We're trying to take on Mr Riddles, remember? Unknown: My name is the Riddler not Mr. Riddles. Riddler walks out. Riddler: Hello I am The RIddler. Nightwing: We know, stupid. El Gaucho: Don't insult the mad genius you fool! Nightwing: Oh, shut up Bell Nacho El Gaucho: Still not my name! while we're on the topic what is a Nightwing!? the night does not have wings! Nightwing: I am so ready to thrash you right now! Red Robin: Will you two knock it off? We've got bigger problems. This is no time for an insulting match Batman: Yes, because Riddler is right here! Riddler: Yes because I am deadly. El Gaucho pulls a gun. El Guacho: Gas bullets! He fires it at Riddler. Riddler dodges it. Riddler: You think that I am stupid Bel Nacho! Come here Anarky. Anarky slowly walks out of the shadows. Anarky: Hello all... long time no see...